The present invention relates to hitch assemblies, in particular, three-point hitch assemblies, utilized in work vehicles, such as industrial and farm tractors.
Three point hitches are used by a variety of work vehicles such as tractors to attach a load such as an implement to the work vehicle and to position the load relative to the work vehicle. Three point hitches generally include two spaced lower links and an upper link above and between the two lower links. Each of the upper link and lower links has an end configured for engaging with and attaching the implement to the work vehicle. To lift the implement, the three point hitch generally includes one or more hydraulic cylinders, which directly or indirectly pivot the lower links to lower and raise those links and the load. As the load is raised and lowered, the upper link stabilizes the implement and helps maintain the implement in a desired orientation relative to the work vehicle. To pitch the implement about a horizontal, transverse axis, the upper link is made adjustable, commonly by the use of a hydraulic cylinder as or in the link.
Three point hitches are either rear or front mounted. Rear-mounted three point hitches secure the implement to the rear of the vehicle, most commonly to be pulled by the vehicle. However, rear hitches can be used to push implements and other loads in reverse. It is relatively common for tractor operators to mount a rear facing scraper or blade so as to push material in a rearward direction in order to better see the implement working the material. Scrapers would normally only be pushed rearward while blades are pulled forward and pushed rearward.
Conventional three point hitches only provide two angular adjustments of the implement with respect to the vehicle, a pitch adjustment with respect to a transverse horizontal axis and a tilt or roll adjustment about a horizontal longitudinal axis. It would be beneficial to provide a simply modified, three point hitch having a third angular adjustment with respect to a vertical axis to enable the angle of the implement to be changed with respect to the vehicle.